


Malas decisiones

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred is dead, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Decisions, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, DickJayWeek21, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Jason, belly bulge, but they're into this, this is too slow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Una mala decisión tras otra, la noche de los pajaritos se entreteje de maneras predecibles, pero poco saludables.LEE LAS ETIQUETAS
Relationships: Bea Bennett/Dick Grayson mentioned, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon mentioned, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, roy harper/jason todd mentioned
Kudos: 15
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Malas decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es perteneciente a la DickJay Week 2021, bajo los prompts de A/B/O y Size Queen Jason. En mi país todavía es 8 de enero y pues he estado trabajando en esto un tiempo. 
> 
> Este capítulo está lleno de decisiones irresponsables. También contiene sexo que se podría considerar duro, Dick está un poco ebrio, y Jason tiene algo por el tamaño. Hay algo de Belly Bulge, pero es la primera vez que lo escribo. 
> 
> Todo ha sido bajo consentimiento, pero realmente no deberían tomar decisiones cuando beben. 
> 
> Avanza muy lento. Y probablemente no llegan a ningún lado. Depende de cómo lo veas. 
> 
> Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

El vidrio frío rozó sus labios gentilmente. No tenía prisa por vaciarlo, no por falta de ganas al menos. Pero Jason encontró especialmente difícil concentrarse en su propio trago cuando Grayson terminó su quinta cerveza antes de que hubiesen transcurrido cuarenta minutos desde que llegaron. Arrugó la nariz un poco molesto porque entre sus planes para esa noche no se incluía el volverse el hermano responsable de pronto, pero dejó ir el pensamiento con un suspiro. Las cosas que le aguardaban en casa podrían esperar un poco más, como lo hacían desde hacía varios meses. La cosa con el pajarito azul, probablemente no. Cualquiera podría haber olfateado la miseria de Dick desde que se encontró con Bruce, en aquella nueva base. 

Jason no se consideró a sí mismo como el miembro de la familia con el que Dick debería hablar. Él no era el murciélago al que recurrían cuando las cosas se jodieron, porque, ese solía ser Dickie antes de que este atrapara una bala con la cabeza. Pero la explosión de Barbie allá atrás los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Bruce claramente no tenía ánimos para pelear con su propia familia, después de los meses que había tenido que pasar, así que llegaría la arremetida de la pelirroja contra Dick. Tim se había mantenido decididamente apartado, al igual que él porque si Jason aprendió algo en su tiempo con Kori y Artemis, fue a no tratar de calmarlas. Mala suerte para Grayson. No recordaba haber visto que alguien pusiera esa cara de cachorro pateado tan pronto en Richard y Jason se alegró de no estar del lado receptor de ese montón de resentimiento. 

Bruce sugirió darle tiempo, y como ninguno de ellos tenía una idea mejor, la miraron irse en medio de un silencio que estaba decidido a compartir tácitamente. Recargado contra una de las paredes porque sentarse fue demasiado incómodo, Jason llevó su mirada a Bruce. Si se sintió la mitad de mal de lo que se veía, probablemente necesitaría descansar. Cosa que obviamente el viejo no haría. Pero Jason decidió no elegir ese camino de pensamiento. Aún cuando acababan de salir de una especie de infierno, y sabía que el murciélago se merecía un poco de paciencia, había muchos temas sensibles entre todos ellos. La ausencia de Alfred probablemente fue lo más duro para todos. Red Hood cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho ante el pensamiento. No es que no hubo tiempo para asimilarlo, pero algunas veces todavía no se sintió real. 

Le tomó algunos instantes aterrizar su mente, y convencerse de que el mayordomo no aparecería. Años de tener al viejo siempre mirándolo con un aire cómplice aun frente a Bruce, por supuesto que el hecho de un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Una respiración lenta, pero liberadora, acompañó la lenta aceptación de esa nueva realidad. Ellos sabían que al final del día, todos y cada uno de ellos acabaría su tiempo en esa tierra. La cuestión sería averiguar quién sería el último soldado en pie. 

Fue en ese pequeño lapso en el que probablemente bajó la guardia. No vió al primer Robin deslizarse incómodamente a su lado, evitando decididamente a Bruce. Así que cuando Dick le preguntó a dónde iría de eso, y con las miradas curiosas de los otros dos murciélagos sobre ellos; negarse a llevarlo con él se sentirá incorrecto. Maldita fuera de la sensibilidad de esa familia y su propio sentido de la decencia. 

Ambos cambió antes de salir, echándole un vistazo a la nueva base apenas por encima. Ya tendrían ocasión de hacerlo después, mucho más pronto de lo que les gustaría, eso seguro. Cada uno en su motocicleta, partieron hacia la zona que Jason había estado frecuentando esos últimos días. Incluso se había conseguido un piso, para estar un tanto más cerca de la familia. Bruce no se lo había pedido, pero tampoco dio señales de querer que eran de otra manera.

Condujeron en un incómodo silencio hasta un barsucho de quinta que estaba cerca de su nuevo departamento. No tener la voz de Dick en su oído, irrumpiendo sus comunicadores estaba enviando cierta tensión al cuerpo de Jason. Reconoció aquella sensación por lo que era, y resopló suavemente para sí mismo. Decidió que de todas formas no era algo inusual en él, el mantenerse callado. En Grayson seguro, pero no en él. Si el silencio entre ellos dos se volvió tenso, fue por el nerviosismo que provenía del mayor. El pajarito solía llenar los periodos de silencio con malos chistes y un montón de cháchara sin sentido mientras Jason escuchó, gruñó y respondió. En ocasiones lo hizo. A veces. En los días buenos, haría una broma o debería tener una charla ligera. Pero no esta vez. 

Ahora, bueno, él no culpaba a Dick. Aunque hubiera recuperado la memoria, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría ver que las cosas no estaban bien con el chico de circo. El segundo ex Robin supo que no necesita empeorar la situación dejándose llevar por algo que en realidad podía dejar pasar. Solo vería qué necesidad, verificaría si estaría bien por su cuenta, y enviaría de vuelta su precioso de vuelta a Blüdhaven. Fue un plan sencillo, que no le exigió demasiado. Involucrarse de más con los problemas del chico dorado de Bruce solo les traería problemas a ambos, lo sabía. Fue mejor hacerlo rápido y simple, así que cuando apagó el motor, respiró hondo y soltó suavemente el aire por su boca. Miró como los mechones rebeldes de Dick se liberaron del casco, 

El pajarito azul se acercó, observando el lugar detenidamente con un pequeño ceño fruncido por la concentración. Seguramente tratando de recordar si había estado allí antes. Cuando se dió cuenta de que Jason arqueó una ceja en su dirección, el surco en su frente se alisó. 

—Es agradable — ofreció mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Como si la ciudad se mofara del comentario, el cielo rugió casi enseguida, anunciando un fuerte aguacero.

El más joven sonrió de lado, y rodó los ojos. Imitó a Dick, guardando su casco y se bajó de la motocicleta.

—Es un basurero — corrigió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenado. Había comenzado a ondularse un poco, después de haber permanecido corto por una larga temporada — Puedes decirlo. Todos lo sabemos, no hay que suavizarlo.

Una sonrisa débil alivió por un momento la expresión cansada del acróbata. Fue tan jodidamente obvio como la infelicidad se desbordó por sus costuras de una forma lenta, constante; agriando su aroma habitual. Las feromonas de Dick siempre le recordaron al calor, incluso por debajo de los difuminadores de olor. Incluso en ese momento, había rastros de esa esencia familiar. Pero iba a volver loco a Jason, que nunca se acostumbraría a ese lado de su predecesor. Ver a Dick relajarse fue un poco alentador, aun si no había sido una de sus grandes y brillantes sonrisas de revista. El alfa más joven volvió a suspirar, antes de señalar el camino a su hermano mayor con un movimiento de su cabeza. 

Comenzó a preguntarse qué demonios iba a hacer. Jason era la última persona a la que la familia buscaba para esa clase de cosas, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. El tipo que intentó activamente asesinar a la familia cuando revivió no fue exactamente el mejor apoyo moral. No tuvo ninguna duda de que Alfred habría sido el hombre ideal para el trabajo con su semblante cálido, comprensivo y amoroso; pero el viejo mayordomo ya no estaba allí y aunque Jason habría preferido evitarlo por completo, la verdad fue que no _quiso_ hacerlo. Tal vez fue el alfa en su interior, ese que después de todo no podía evitar alzarse protector y un poco controlador incluso sobre otro alfa tan idiota como Dick Grayson. 

Siguió al otro dentro del local, donde no había demasiada gente aún, probablemente por la hora. Una mezcla rica de aromas los saludó en cuanto entraron, y aunque había algunos tonos suaves, Jason se lamentó internamente cuando notó que la mayoría de la clientela esa noche eran alfas. Rechazó el tirón de protesta que punzó en su vientre. Habría sido una noche bastante divertida si no tuviera que jugar el papel del hermano mayor que no era. Aunque la barra estaba vacía ambos pasaron de largo. Como siempre alfas y omegas, incluso betas los miraron; deteniéndose un par de segundos extras en Dick pero lo dejaron cuando las feromonas de Jason se elevaron alrededor del acróbata de forma sútil, para alejar compañía indeseada. El alfa más joven lo llevó hasta una de las mesas vacías cercanas a la ventana, 

Evaluó de nuevo el lugar que eligió debido a la posición tan conveniente, porque aunque las posibilidades eran bajas, Jason nunca descartó un ataque inesperado. Paranoico, pero no estaba interesado en morir de nuevo. Ninguno de los vigilantes apreció nunca las sorpresas de todas formas, especialmente cuando todavía estaban recuperándose. Empujó suavemente al más bajo al asiento del fondo, ese que estaba cubierto, y le dió una mejor visibilidad de la calle. Los ojos azules de Dick brillaron en comprensión rápidamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida pero agradecida. Jason resopló, burlándose un poco para minimizar el gesto. Tomó asiento con un poco más de trabajo, haciendo una mueca incómoda cuando su espalda chocó contra el asiento. Y entonces terminaron allí sentados uno frente al otro, sin empezar a hablar. 

Una beta con una sonrisa agradable y ojos de gata se acercó a ellos, contoneando suavemente sus caderas — Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo traerles, chicos? —Preguntó con un tono amable. Los ojos verdes escudriñaron a Jason por un breve momento, hasta que él frunció el ceño conscientemente para ahuyentarla. No confió en que Dick fue a hacerlo, incluso con el estado de ánimo tan gris que traía consigo 

—Solo una cerveza para mi. Oscura - gruñó sin ver realmente la carta que Richard empujó hacia él. No ponerse demasiado cómodo, incluso si una parte de él pensó en que tal vez su noche no se había deseado arruinado del todo. 

—Lo mismo que él está bien — musitó el chico, sin mirar realmente a la chica. Ésta los miró un poco decepcionada, antes de darse la vuelta.

En lo que esperaban por sus tragos, Jason se incluyó pasear la mirada por el resto del bar. Aunque no había nada realmente impresionante, todavía habría podido divertirse un poco antes de ir a consolarse a casa. Pero con Dick hundiéndose en una especie de autocompasión, fue algo difícil. Les trajeron dos botellas frías de cerveza. Jason tomó una servilleta, para limpiar las boquillas de ambas y le tendió una a su predecesor. Las manos ágiles del pajarito tomaron la bebida y se la llevó a los labios para darle un trago rápido y corto.

—No quise golpearte. La otra noche — comenzó torpemente, haciendo que Jason rodara los ojos. 

Todavía se sintió un poco estúpido por no haber reconocido a Grayson debajo de toda esa mierda, por lo que había decidido ignorarlo. Pero al parecer, no se le permitirá ocultar su vergüenza. 

—Nadie te culpa por perder la cabeza, Grayson — dijo en automático. Porque de hecho nadie lo hizo. No la última vez, en todo caso. 

Dick resopló algo escéptico, sin sonreír del todo — Excepto Babs — dijo con una expresión que parecía cansada. 

La comisura de sus labios se curveó casi instantáneamente — Excepto ella — repitió tomando un trago largo, y dejó descansar su cerveza en la mesa — Solo un poco. No seas llorón. Por un momento creí que de verdad iba a golpearte como debería. 

Ambos se rieron un poco. Dick volvió a beber, esta vez pasando la vista por detrás suyo. Afuera había comenzado a llover con fuerza, y la gente corrió de un lado a otro para refugiarse del mal tiempo. 

El joven decidió no señalar que claramente no estaban allí por disculpas. No por _eso,_ al menos. Jason hizo cosas peores cuando regresó, y no se había disculpado en realidad. No es que estuviese orgulloso de eso. Pero Dick y los demás nunca exigieron un lo siento, o algo así. Simplemente parecido estar bien cuando el segundo Robin dejó de ser una especie de animal rabioso. 

—Debería haberlo hecho — respondió Grayson, sin verlo realmente. Dio otros dos tragos, esta vez seguidos. 

La música en el bar era suave, pero las voces de dentro y la lluvia de fuera eran suficientes para que ambos se inclinaran aunque fue un poco para escucharse sin problemas. 

Hablaron de un par de cosas sin sentido, que Jason realmente no registró. Fue difícil considerando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La situación en Gotham, los problemas recientes y no tan recientes de las capas, sus miembros faltantes de su familia, el asunto de Barbara y luego estaba el año de locos de Dick. Cada uno de esos aspectos con tantas aristas y puntos que a Jason le dio dolor de cabeza con solo comenzar a pensar. Y ellos hablaron sobre estupideces como el vecindario que Jason había elegido para vivir y el viejo taxi que Dick había estado conduciendo los últimos meses. Dick acabó pidiendo otras dos cervezas en ese lapso y casi parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, si ignoraban el aura inquieta que tenía.

El chico de Gotham sintió que su tolerancia estaba flaqueando. Nunca fue un fanatico de la autocompasión, contra todo lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar. Gruñó para hacer saber que lo había oído, aunque no dijo nada a cambio. El alfa de circo lo siento de repente, aguantando la respiración por un momento. Por suerte ya no estaban mirando, y nadie se extrañaría si dejaba a ese tonto allí. Porque Jason podría. De verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que era a salir de la boca de Grayson. Justo cuando Jason estaba a punto de convencerse de pararse, tomar sus llaves e irse, el más viejo dejó su bebida en la mesa. Miró a su sucesor con una expresión complicada, como si estaba debatiendo sobre lo que haría a continuación. 

Esos ojos insoportablemente bonitos buscaron los suyos, y el más alto apretó los labios imperceptiblemente, casi preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación.  
  
\- Alfred está muerto— murmuró suavemente Dick, con un ligero arrastre de sus palabras. No poder ocultar la respiración temblorosa, ni el titubeo. Pero esos dos últimos no se debían a la cerveza. 

Escucharlo, escucharlo de Dick, no ayudó a que se sintiera más real. Jason asintió, moviendo la cabeza lentamente sin despegar la vista del pajarito bonito. Esperó a que continuase, porque sabía que había más. Siempre había más. Se dio cuenta de cómo, aunque vuelto a crecer, su cabello aún era demasiado corto para encajar con la imagen habitual de Dick. No le sentó mal. En realidad Dick era el tipo de alfa que se vería bien de la forma en que era, pero ese corte en especial gritaba que era un alfa con el que querrías pasar tu noche. El murciélago más joven se obligó a no pensar en ello, como siempre que se trataba de Grayson, esperando que su olor no lo hubiera delatado. Para su buena suerte, el otro alfa estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios problemas. 

—Él fue a Haven. Fue a verme, en el bar de Bea— Richard bajó la mirada, y apretó sus manos sobre su cerveza. La dobló nerviosamente, pero se detuvo antes de arruinarla — Él… Ni siquiera intentaba traerme de vuelta, ¿sabes? - continue, con su voz sofocándose poco a poco… —Solo quería saber si estaba bien. 

Jason dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Sabía del tema. Alfred había estado en contacto con él durante un largo tiempo, al menos antes de que las cosas se fueran al carajo en verdad. Habían hablado (Alfred lo hacía, él escuchaba) de la situación de Dick. De cómo tal vez no sería tan malo que no pudiese recordar ciertas cosas. El mayordomo solo había deseado una cosa para toda su familia, y era que pudiesen ser felices. Tal vez la ignorancia, la distancia con la familia, el alejarse, podría ayudar a Richard a tener una vida normal. Esa fue una de las razones por las que él mismo se había mantenido lejos del pajarito. Una buena excusa al menos. 

—Fui un idiota— confesó el hombre, que aparentemente no había notado las pequeñas divagaciones de su hermano menor — Lo eché como si no me importara… No me… - las palabras no lograron salir y el alfa más bajo lo miró de una manera en que nunca lo había mirado. Dick Grayson estaba avergonzado, y aparentemente sintió que era justo mostrárselo a él. 

Aunque lo tomó por sorpresa, no se lo dejó saber. El chico de oro no necesita saber lo que esa cara había provocado en sus pantalones en más de una fantasía y definitivamente no necesitó hacerlo ahora. Jason resopló, tomándose finalmente el resto de su cerveza en un solo trago. Ahí estaba. El aroma salado que pocas veces había olido sobre Dick. Recordó lo mucho que se había enfadado cuando lo supo, y lo cerca que estuvo de dejar lo que hacía solo para ir a romperle la cara. Alfred lo convenció de no hacerlo. La vergüenza cubrió las facciones de Richard y si no estuviesen hablando del hombre que los crió, tal vez lo hubiera encontrado sexy. 

—No te importó— terminó la frase por él, con la voz seca. Dick asintió lentamente, una sola vez. Sintió de nuevo ese viejo enojo, ni un poco apaciguado en comparación a antes. Sin embargo, no se sintió con la energía para golpearlo. El recuerdo de la voz esperanzada de Alfred al otro lado del telefono fue demasiado. 

—Desearía… Desearía que estuviese aquí— agregó, con los ojos húmedos — Siento que lo necesito. Antes no importaba si no estábamos aquí, siempre podías simplemente llamar y él estaba allí, ¿pero ahora…?

Jason lo observó luchar contra el nudo en su garganta, mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Dick siempre fue transparente. No importaba si lo intentaba o no, ocultar lo que realmente sentía nunca fue su fuerte. Seguir sus pensamientos, por otro lado… Fue una historia totalmente diferente. Tan brillante como era cualquiera de los demás soldaditos entrenados por Bruce, a veces podía ser simple y sencillamente ridículo. 

Se arrepintió de haberse acabado su cerveza, porque eso lo dejó sin nada que hacer. Lidiar con un Richard que apenas entendía que habían vuelto a perder a un padre, fue demasiado para él. Debió haberlo empujado con Bruce y dejarle al viejo ese trabajo. Pero tomó aire, y apoyó su espalda en el asiento maltrecho. 

—Y quisiera haber estado ahí. Si yo no hubies…—continuó, esta vez acelerando el ritmo de su voz. 

El más alto gruñó casi de inmediato, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Suficiente— chistó, arrugando la nariz cuando finalmente el olor alfa de Dick se volvió más y más fuerte—Mira Dickie, si quieres sentirte culpable por ser un cretino, para mi suena justo—admitió controlando su propio aroma, aun si era difícil controlar el enojo que burbujeó debajo de su piel, arañándola para que lo dejase estallar. También se obligó a ignorar el sobresalto que le arrancó a Dick, porque honestamente, no quería sentirse mal por el mayor—Pero Alfred no estaba enfadado contigo. 

La mirada de cachorrito pateado lo siguió, y Jason inhaló profundamente, buscando paciencia que no creyó tener. Pensó en Artemis, y la forma en que ella misma le había puesto las cosas en perspectiva. Ella fue cálida a su manera, aún si la verdad que tuvo que decirle no fue agradable. Una ligera sombra de cariño se asomó en su mirada, pero la endureció tan pronto como recordó en qué estaba. Le quitó la cerveza a medio terminar al otro alfa, decidiendo que era suficiente para él, al menos por ahora. 

—Estaba feliz porque tuviste otra oportunidad — murmuró, bebiendo lentamente un trago. Pronunciar esas palabras, que no eran suyas ni por asomo, era extraño. No solía ser su papel el decir esa clase de cosas. No a Dick, de todas formas. 

Los labios del alfa más bajo formaron una línea apretada, y apartó la mirada, esquivando la de Jason en cuanto terminó la frase. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos, de forma tortuosamente lenta. Las voces de las personas en el bar parecieron aumentar su volumen, aunque ambos eran conscientes de que parecían así porque ambos estaban callado. Su aroma había dejado de salir angustioso y amargo, pero en su lugar el ambiente se deprimió, volviéndose frío y oscuro. 

El más joven se preguntó si había presionado demasiado al chico dorado de Bruce. La cerveza se había acabado y se rehusó a pedir un poco más aunque era solo para él. Poner más alcohol al alcance de Dick no le pareció la mejor idea, y viniendo de él, tenía que valer de algo. Se dió cuenta de que no había dejado de observar a Richard. Y eso era una mierda, considerando que había pasado los últimos años intentando no hacerlo. Como chico de la calle, fue difícil no fijarse cuando las mallas del chico comenzaron a ser demasiado apretadas. Y cómo Robin, bueno… Tener cerca a un joven y exhuberante Nightwing, le produjo muchos accidentes nocturnos. Pero ahora pudo ver los ojos normalmente brillantes, opacarse un poco mientras se movían con velocidad, probablemente pensando. Aun así lucía bastante borracho. 

—Jason… —lo llamó, no con esa voz profunda y rica que volvía locos a omegas, betas y alfas por igual. Fue una voz profunda, pero torpe, claramente ebria— ¿Crees que tenía otra oportunidad? En Haven, con las cosas como estaban ...

La pregunta lo incomodó, lo suficiente como para frenar su creciente ira y hacerlo encogerse de hombros. Fue el tono nostálgico lo que lo molestó. Se llevó una mano al cuello, masajeando sus nervios tensos con suavidad.  
  


—Se le permitía desear esa clase de cosas, Dick — respondió de mala gana, agradeciendo el control que tenía sobre su propio aroma — Es el tipo de sueños que tienes para la gente que amas, supongo. 

Sintió que su voz se suavizaba de una forma en la que no quería que lo hiciera. Fue consciente de lo que seguía, de lo que podía venir a continuación. Debió haberlo sabido, en cuanto el nombre del viejo salió a colación. El aroma a sol de Dick parpadeó brevemente, debajo de la capa rancia de angustia. Jason sintió que había dicho las palabras correctas, pero no duró demasiado.  
  


—Dejé a Bea. O me dejó—dijo tan casualmente, mientras jugaba con una de las botellas vacías—Fue… Confuso. KGBeast estuvo en Häven. Quería terminar el trabajo.  
  


El alfa de ojos claros tuvo que recapitular unos momentos. No había estado al día con la vida de Dick, porque a diferencia de Alfred y Barbara, creyó firmemente que Dick encontraría solo su camino de vuelta. Jason nunca fue tan afortunado como para que la familia se mantuviera fuera del radar, incluso si lo deseaba.

Se quejó y llevó ambas manos a su cara, mientras ordenaba algunas imágenes mentales.  
  
—¿Morena? ¿Un precioso cabello indomable? — preguntó tentativamente—Ella estaba esa noche, ¿no es así? Espera, ¿tiene un bar?  
  


El acróbata tarareó una confirmación general a todas las preguntas y Jason bajó ambos brazos a sus costados, aun mirando hacia el techo. 

—Parecía agradable. De hecho, para no ser tú, eso fue muy tú— se burló un poco del mayor, quien tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco ofendido, incluso si era una mera exageración. 

Por primera vez en la noche, el pajarito dejó su expresión afligida y arqueó una ceja—¿Y eso que se supone que significa? Ella no es “mi” tipo—farfulló con cierta indignación, especialmente cuando vio la cara escéptica de su viejo reemplazo—Es decir. Me gusta, es increíble y es totalmente alguien con quien quería estar pero no es… No es como nosotros. 

El Outlaw resopló, sin preocuparse por ocultar su reacción—No sé qué es más triste. Que no sepas cual es tu tipo, o que no entiendas cómo funciona tu tipo. 

Dick graznó ofendido, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, pero la mano firme de Jason lo envió de vuelta a su asiento en un parpadeo. Se dió cuenta de que no había tomado mucho esfuerzo para el menor, y entonces hizo un pequeño puchero. 

La satisfacción de haber hecho lo que su instinto alfa pedía, ronroneó dentro del más joven. No se detuvo a analizar qué fue exactamente, si cuidar de Dick, si dominar a otro alfa, o si solo fue por molestarlo. Si dejaba que su mente tomase esa línea de pensamiento, su noche sería solamente más incómoda cuando volviese a casa. 

—¿Mi tipo? ¿Quieres que hablemos de tipos, Littlewing? — preguntó tropezando con las palabras brevemente. Cómo no se le permitió ponerse de pie para molestar al segundo protegido de Bruce, optó por algo igualmente irritante para el chico.

El uso de ese horrible sobrenombre fue suficiente para hacer que Jason se convenciera de que su gran y estupido predecesor estaba mejor. Bueno, anímicamente. Porque estaba borracho. Pero nunca había sido un hombre exigente, y ese pequeño intercambio de bromas era suficiente en lo que a él concernía. Por eso no tuvo remordimiento en patearlo por debajo de la mesa, para mantenerlo en su lugar.

El aroma de Dick traspasó breve y sutilmente el difuminador de feromonas, solo para él. Fue inconsciente, supuso tratando de reprimir el hormigueo tan agradable corrió desde su paladar hasta su vientre, a traves de su espina dorsal. Afortunadamente Dick no estaba siendo el mismo alfa perceptivo que solía ser. Jason resopló, deshaciendose del sentimiento.

—Yo sé cuál es mi tipo. Lo tengo muy claro— admitió finalmente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.. 

Grayson lo miró interesado entonces. Y aunque el vigilante de los barrios bajos de Gotham se sintió irritado por esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se recordó que el hombre estaba siendo idiota. Un alfa idiota y ebrio. 

—Mujeres que quieren matarte. Cómo podrías perderte eso—se burló suavemente. 

La mesera regresó, con un par de tragos preparados que hicieron que ambos se detuvieran—Los compraron para ti y tu amigo—le dijo a Jason, mientras llevaba su mirada a un alfa que probablemente sería mayor que Dick. 

No fue una gran diferencia, pero todavía hizo que Dick frunciera el ceño ligeramente. Su expresión de hermano mayor en turno apareció finalmente, un poco preocupado por la reacción que habría y estaba por disculparse cuando Jason se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Está bien. Solo déjalo ahí—dijo sin interés, y esperó a que ella se fuera, para continuar—Personas.

Richard lo miró, todavía un poco confundido porque no entendió lo que Jason le dijo. O lo que había hecho para el caso—¿Qué?

Jason giró los ojos con un ademán de fastidio por tener que repetirse, y sonrió de lado—Personas que pueden matarme. Intencionalmente o no—explicó, más relajado de lo que anticipó. 

Dick arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Luego la sonrisa traviesa volvió a bailar en su rostro. 

—¿Así que hubo chicos también?

Jason rodó los ojos y no dignificó esa pregunta con una respuesta — Y no es porque “puedan” matarme. Son personas que pueden manejarse bastante bien por sí mismos. Especialmente en nuestra área de trabajo, es una cualidad difícil de ignorar. 

La risa cristalina del mayor, calentó su corazón. Jason siempre disfrutó de ese sonido de los labios de Dick, incluso si era a su costa muchas veces. No se lo dijo, como no dijo muchas otras cosas, pero lo have. Obtenerla, de la nada y bajo esas circunstancias, causó estragos en su cabeza. Y en su entrepierna, para ser honesto. 

—Así que hubo chicos— adivinó el pajarito antes de que su expresión cayera lentamente —¿Roy?

La expresión relajada de Jason también se atenuó. La muerte de Roy había sido… Difícil. Asintió suavemente, aunque no miró a Richard. Fue duro no dejar que el enojo hace meses lo dominara. Cómo solía hacerlo en vida, Roy Harper le provocó demasiadas emociones, de forma repentina y sin mucho. 

El alfa de BludHaven se inclinó casi inmediatamente hacia él, claramente consciente de lo que había traído de vuelta a la mesa — Lo siento mucho, Jay — dijo Dick, ahora considerando beberse el trago

El Outlaw se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, peinando algunso mechones con sus dedos. Había muchas emociones con respecto a Roy que todavía estaban frescas.

—Él estaba… esforzándose — gruñó, sin ocultar la molestia en su voz. Miró a su hermano mayor con dureza, sintiendo una presión conocida en su pecho — ¿Por qué…? —La pregunta murió tan pronto como nació. Los ojos aguamarina se ablandaron, y entonces Jason se obligó a dejarlo ir. Sacudió la cabeza y fue su turno de mirar por la ventana, recordándose a sí mismo que ya sabía las respuestas — Lo amaba, a mi manera. 

Dick se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado por haber provocado esa reacción. No necesitó los tragos que llevaba encima para tomar la mano de Jason, y darle un apretón cariñoso. 

—Debería haber estado. Para ustedes — murmuró con remordimiento, tomando por sorpresa a Jason.

Había intentado dejarlo ir, pero fue especialmente difícil. La mano del otro pajarito le provocó un agradable cosquilleo, pero sobre todo, hizo que la confusión parpadeara en él. La piel desnuda de su palma era áspera, y aunque _lo sabía_ , sentirlo en ese momento fue diferente. De joven había pasado una cantidad de horas ridículamente importante pensando en esas manos tomando las suyas. Una de ellas tal vez viajaría de forma traviesa por su cintura, y luego su trasero. Pero luego, había pasado otra buena parte de su vida como resucitado deseando que romperle su bonita cara. Dios sabía que Dickie se lo hizo siempre fácil. La avecilla azul encontró una forma de encender algo dentro de él, algo que Jason prefería mantener oculto. 

Fue tan fácil disfrazar eso de enojo. Porque de hecho, fue bueno haciendo eso. Conoció el enojo, y había aprendido a manejarlo mejor que muchas otras emociones, como a Roy le encantaba señalar, el bastardo inteligente. La vulnerabilidad, era una parte de sí que hizo recientemente descubierto, lo que que lidiar con ella fuera agotador de formas particulares. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, mientras pensó en todo eso y miró al hombre del otro lado de la mesa. 

—Eres increíble — gruñó, sonando cansado y harto. Se sintió así, honestamente. Si fue por Dick, por la situación, o por ambas cosas, no estaba seguro. 

Los ojos del pajarito se abrieron ligeramente y miró a su alrededor discretamente cuando descifró lo que el olor de Jason decía — Jay….

—Cállate — ladró en advertencia, como un perro marcando su territorio. Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Grayson, y se obligó a respirar hondo un par de veces, mientras recuperaba el control. El alfa de Haven le tendió la mano, tratando de sostener una de las suyas. Sus manos hormiguearon terriblemente, dándole la sensación de querer sacudirlo con fuerza. 

Pero luego estaba el aroma de Dick, nuevo y familiar a la vez. No fue un cambio brusco, seguramente porque aún intentó mantener el perfil bajo, y porque estaba tratando de ser sútil. Las suaves notas cálidas que le envió para que se calmara, solían estar reservadas para los murciélagos más pequeños, que confiaban en Richard como en un hermano. Descubrir eso lo hizo resoplar, y apartó la mirada brevemente. 

Sin embargo, seguía siendo tan distinto al viejo Grayson al que se había logrado acostumbrar antes de volver. El pajarito mayor desprendió una esencia cálida por lo general. Era una de las más grandes y obvias diferencias entre Dick y Bruce, a decir verdad. Incluso cuando Jason era Robin, y Nightwing parecía ser un joven alfa enojado con su reemplazo, había estado ahí. No para él, pero eso no le impidió, como el niño tonto que era, enamorarse de ese aroma que nunca sería para él. 

Y Jason estaba bien con eso. Sabía que nunca fue el hermanito menor de Dick. No como los otros dos. Tampoco fueron amigos, ni particularmente cercanos. 

Ese punto lo hizo volver a la idea de qué él no debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Y si quería evitarse unos meses duros y amargos por delante, tal vez era momento de pintar su límite justo aquí. Suspiró cansado, sin responder a la oferta de consuelo que Richard le había tendido. 

—Escucha Dickhead, no voy a culparte por los problemas del carajo que les diste antes — comenzó con la voz algo rasposa, cansada — Pero si pesa en tu cabeza, resuélvelo— dijo mientras retiraba su mano, y cruzó ambos brazos sobre la mesa— O lo que sea. No me importa. 

La respiración de Dick se detuvo por un breve instante. Su mente borracha estaba tratando de entender qué era lo que ocurría, paso a paso. Una sonrisa triste bailó en su rostro por un segundo frente al rechazo, antes de recoger el trago. Unos minutos atrás lo había fulminado con la mirada, al igual que al tipo que lo envió. Pero cómo aún podía sentir el ligero aguijón de las palabras de su sucesor, decidió que no estaba lo suficientemente adormecido. Se lo estaba llevando a la boca, cuando los dedos fuertes de Jason se enroscaron alrededor de su muñeca, y lo detuvieron.

—Es suficiente— lo escuchó decir con la voz firme, y esa mirada melancólica pero dura. El más viejo no se perdió el pequeño estremecimiento que esa voz alfa le sacó. No era la primera vez que la oyó, se dijo mientras recordaba la pelea en la que se había enfrentado. El baritono grave ya no era tan agresivo como unos segundos atrás, pero todavía se escuchó molesto, y casi preocupado.

Fue agradable, y al mismo tiempo confuso. No porque no creyera que Jason se preocupó por él. Sabía que en algún punto, él menor lo hizo. Se preocupó por él, ya diferencia de él, estaba siendo mucho más honesto al respecto. 

Pero la consciencia de esto fue, cuando menos, aterradora — Solo este, y volveré a Haven— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, rogando porque le diera esa licencia. 

Jason arrugó la nariz apenas entendió lo que el más viejo había dicho—¿Siquiera tienes dónde quedarte? —el escepticismo se filtró a través de sus palabras, al igual que su expresión poco impresionada  
  
Su sucesor se encogió de hombros, luchando por arrebatarle el trago. Lo intentó. Pero Jason era un alfa con más fuerza que él. El agarre sobre su muñeca apenas se había relajado, y entonces ambos tiraron en direcciones opuestas. Fue emocionante, en primera instancia. A un nivel puramente instintivo, medir su propia fuerza con otro alfa era excitante, el probar que todavía podía derribarlo si quería. Pero Dick estaba determinado a salirse con la suya, así que soltó la bebida para sorpresa de Jay la atrapó con su otra mano, en un juego de reflejos que tomó desprevenido al más joven. Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad, se llevó el trago a los labios, con una expresión triunfante y lo bebió como si fuera agua. 

Los iris cristalinos de Jason brillaron con furia y se puso de pie para intentar tomarlo del cuello, atrayendo la atención del resto de los comensales—Eres un niño—siseó entre dientes, con los labios apretados en una bonita línea, enfrentándolo cara a cara.

Dick respondió con una risita tonta, divertida y borracha. Se cubrió la boca, como si eso evitase que el vigilante sobrio lo viese reírse de él y de su preocupación, en opinión de Richard, muy innecesaria—Estoy bien—insistió arrastrando las letras un poco, provocando que los ojos del joven alfa se entrecerraran. El ceño fruncido del chico fue, tristemente, familiar. 

No era como si hubiesen tenido buenos momentos. Pero Dick fue terriblemente consciente de que su relación con Jason nunca sería como la que tenía con Damian, o con Timmy. Él fue el doloroso recordatorio de en qué Robin, un joven murciélago, podía convertirse si se le dejaba solo. Su corazón se estrujó, ante la idea de que de nuevo lo habían dejado solo. Lentamente la sonrisa boba en su rostro descendió. Porque Jason, el verdadero Jason había demostrado que a pesar de todo, no lo necesitó. Porque el ebrio y patético ahora, no era el chico que Bruce sacó de las calles, a pesar de la pérdida de Roy y Alfred. Y una fea espinita de vergüenza pinchó su garganta, así que optó por dejar esa línea de pensamiento. 

El más joven se dijo a sí mismo, que si volvía a escuchar esas dos palabras, él mismo golpearía a Grayson hasta que dejase de estar bien. Se puso al lado de Dick, para ayudarlo. 

—Muévete. Ya nos vamos—le advirtió con el rostro terriblemente cerca de Dick. 

Estiró perezosamente su mano, para poder rozar sus dedos contra la mejilla pálida del más joven. La cercanía, los ojos brillantes de Jay, y probablemente algo más, fue interesante. Dick no pudo evitar pensar en lo seguro que se había sentido. Y eso no había sido el alcohol. Pero se encontró deseando que se acercara más.

De hecho, su hermanito estaba tan cerca de él, que pudo olfatearlo por completo. Ese aroma metálico, mezclado con cuero y pólvora fue solo una fachada para el verdadero aroma de Jason. Si su rostro bronceado no se había coloreado por el alcohol, ahora seguramente lo estaban, porque estando tan cerca Richard pudo ver las largas pestañas de Jason enmarcar su mirada. 

Jason tuvo una cara atractiva, atractiva como debía ser un alfa, eso seguro. No de la manera en que Bruce lo era, porque Bruce fue guapo al estilo inalcanzable. Ese que gritó “soy un tipo asquerosamente rico, y puedo comprar hasta el suelo en el que estas parado”. En realidad, Jay era guapo de una manera salvaje. Su nariz ligeramente torcida, por haberse roto varias veces, le daba un aire peligroso, al igual que la facilidad con la que sus ojos con tintes verdosos se iluminaron cuando se emocionaba. Y esos labios carnosos que tuvo desde niño, estaban apretados en una línea que fue demasiado caliente, demasiado para provocar. Era el tipo de alfa que parecía gritar que pondría tu vida de cabeza. Fue distinta a la suya también. Segun los demás, Dick era del tipo bonito. Lo que fuese que eso significaba. 

Se dio cuenta de que Jason había rodado los ojos, esperando que se moviera, Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas fallaron al sostenerlo, o tal vez fue su cerebro el que no logró hacer que el piso fuera recto de nuevo. Se tambaleó, y mientras Jason lo tomaba de la mano que tenía extendida, otro par de brazos firmes lo atraparon. 

El olor amargo de otro alfa que no fue bienvenido por Dick golpeó sus fosas nasales. Balbuceó al inteligible, para luego empujarse lejos de él, y no dudo en trastabillar hacia el pecho de Jason donde su hermanito lo recibió finalmente.  
  
—Creo que tu amigo tiene problemas para mantenerse de pie— dijo un hombre rubio, casi tan alto como Jason, y considerablemente más ancho. 

Tal vez era una especie de adicto al ejercicio, Dick pensó desdeñosamente. Gruñó, haciendo patente su disgusto, pero mantuvo su aroma alrededor de Jason y nada más.

—Bueno, no fuiste de mucha ayuda enviando esos tragos — gruñó Jason, sosteniendo al vigilante de Haven por la cintura, para mantenerlo cerca de él. Fue puro instinto, pero tuvo la esperanza de que Grayson estuviese demasiado distraído para recordarlo. Sacó su billetera para dejar algunos billetes sobre la mesa, mientras maniobraba con la otra para evitar que el inquieto acróbata se le escapara. 

—Lo lamento mucho — levantó las manos frente a su pecho a manera de disculpa, mirando a Jason con interés. Dick frunció el ceño, con la cara apoyada en el hombro de Red Hood y éste mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de Dick— Aunque los tragos eran por ti, no tenía intención de hacer mal a tu… 

Jason miró a Grayson, con la cara roja y sus reacciones convenientemente lentas por el alcohol ahora. El calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo fue agradable, al igual que la manera en que lo estaba mirando. Y si no lo conociera mejor, su corazón tal vez habría dado un brinco en su lugar. Pequeñas arrugas se formaron alrededor de los ojos de Dick cuando este le sonrió, a manera un lo siento silencioso. Pero le echó los brazos al cuello, y comenzó a hundir su rostro en su pecho, murmurando “Littlewing” como un tonto.

—Amigo— dijo finalmente, ignorando su impulso de patear al mayor, cuando este comenzó a protestar. La elección de palabras fue consciente. Muy consciente. No importó si la sonrisa de Dick se marchitó lentamente, y luchó para liberarse. Jason afianzó su agarre, para impedir que siguiera retorciéndose y se movió fuera de la mesa — Lo siento por los tragos. Tal vez a la próxima — murmuró mientras se movía, y rodeaba al rubio. Fue una mentira. No sentí ni un poco de culpa por decirla, pero sacar de allí a Dick fue lo importante. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda con él? - dijo el hombre, siguiéndolos un par de pasos, todavía esperanzado. 

Jason no se detuvo, pero le dio una mirada contemplativa. Pensó en que, si bien no era su estilo, tal vez podría haber dejado que el otro alfa tantease el terreno. Cosa que no podría saber ahora, gracias al torpe ebrio que prácticamente estaba cargando. Quien no le olvidarse de su presencia con un gemido bastante ofendido. 

—Estaremos bien— aseguró, antes de llevarse a Dick fuera del negocio. 

El cielo había dejado de caerse a cántaros, pero aún había una llovizna que los recibió cuando pusieron los pies en la acera. 

Jason maldijo, estremeciéndose naturalmente por el frío y observó cómo Dick se tambaleaba hacia su motocicleta. El joven alfa deseó, de verdad lo hizo, dejarlo subir al vehículo. Porque habría sido una forma fácil de librarse de Richard, de sus ojos tristes y su aroma enervante, que lo afectó más de lo que quisiera admitir. Dejarlo irse le habría dado la oportunidad de volver dentro y jugar un poco allá adentro. O de ir a casa y relajarse como tanto había deseado. Pero en su mente paranoica y catastrófica como solo la mente de los murciélago podía serlo, dejar que Dick se subiese a esa moto abrió la posibilidad de que _algo_ le ocurriese al cabeza de chorlito. 

Entonces, contra todo su buen sentido, rodeó la cintura del acróbata, y volvió a pegarlo a su pecho, respirando el aroma del alfa más viejo directamente de su nuca. De pronto, quiso haber tomado tanto como Dick para poder culpar al alcohol del estremecimiento que esto le trajo. Pero estaba completamente sobrio, y esa fue su maldita recompensa por eso. 

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —susurró la pregunta detrás de la oreja del acróbata, arrancándole un gemido a cambio. 

Dick se volvió torpemente, con esa patética expresión que hizo antes de que salieran. Una sonrisa a medias, y los ojos a un paso de derramarse. Así se sintió al menos. No fue su intención arrastrar a alguien más a su mala noche, pero de todas formas lo logró. 

Detalló con atención el rostro de Jason de nuevo, diciéndose que por supuesto, atraería incluso a los alfas. El labio inferior de su no hermano parecía pellizcado por uno de sus caninos, en un gesto que incluso de cachorro, Jason no había podido ocultar when estaba frustrado. Y por lindo que fue en ese entonces, ahora solo significaba que estaba molestando. 

-… Haven - balbuceó, apoyado contra el asiento de su motocicleta. Fue bueno, sentir la calidez de Jason contra su piel. No obtuviste palabras amables de él, pero no las había esperado de todas formas. Solo… Fue bueno sentirse sostenido por una vez. Era una costumbre que se dio cuenta, adquirió durante los últimos meses gracias a Bea. El recuerdo de la beta estrujó su corazón, de una forma dolorosa. 

Volver a Haven no aliviaría esa sensación, pero no quería volver con Bruce, no estaba como estaba y Barbara no fue una opción. Admitir que se había pegado a Jason como un último recurso fue una última piedra que colocar sobre la culpa que sintió esa noche. Buscó sus llaves pero no las encontró. Pasó al otro bolsillo, y luego revisó sus pantalones Un tintineo apagado atravesó sus oídos, y vio que el otro alfa sacudió presuntuosamente el llavero frente a él. 

Una ola de vergüenza invadió su rostro, aunque con un poco de suerte, su cara estaría lo suficientemente coloreada por el alcohol. No es que estuviese _tan_ ebrio. Pero estaba distraído. Tal vez por eso fue inconsciente del momento en que su hermano menor tuvo tiempo de robarle. 

—Es tierno que creas que voy a dejarte conducir así — le dijo guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. 

Incluso através de la lluvia, Dick pudo olfatear a Jay. Su aroma se había vuelto un poco terroso después de que había vuelto, pero no de una forma desagradable. Había una solidez en él que fue tan apropiada para un tipo como que él, que le sacó un suspiro tembloroso. 

—Ya arruiné gran parte de tu noche, Jay, yo no…

El vigilante escarlata entrecerró la mirada, y lo interrumpió, acercándose a él en dos pasos largos — Te lo dije, Dickie. Deja la autocompasión— dijo con un tono grave, y su voz descendió todavía un poco más — Y de todas formas, he had peores noches. Tenerte aquí no es tan malo. 

El piso se movió un poco para Dick. O tal vez fue su cabeza. Quizás sí bebió más de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Pero acabó atrapado entre la moto y Jay, pegando su frente contra el pecho del alfa, sosteniéndose de sus brazos con fuerza para evitar caerse sobre él.  
  
—Hey, está bien — insistió Jason, a la par que rozaba su nariz contra la sien de Dick, aun con esa nota tan baja que podía tener su voz — Mira, vayamos a mi casa. Descansas hasta que estés suficientemente bien, y luego decide qué quieres hacer— propuso, tratando de evitar que el chico dorado se lastimase más de lo necesario. Quiso creer que era eso, y no nada más. No ayudaría a ninguno de los dos volver aquello más complicado de lo que alguna vez sería. 

El viejo acróbata asintió lentamente, contra su pecho. El más alto sonrió contra la piel húmeda y cálida de Dick, cerrando los ojos un momento dejándose llevar por esa esencia, un poco menos amarga que antes. No protestó cuando el más bajo metió sus manos debajo de su chaqueta, abrazándolo torpemente. 

Fue algo nuevo. Jason nunca terminó que los murciélagos lo tocaran, no desde que había vuelto. Pero el calor que Dick emanó contra su piel aún a través de la ropa fue reconfortante, y aunque se tensó por un breve momento, descubrió con alivio que no le provocó la misma angustia que antes. Deshicieron el abrazo, y ayudó a Dick subir al asiento, mientras recuperaba los cascos de ambos. Con cariño, Jason colocó la protección en su lugar, rozando accidentalmente la cicatriz oculta por su cabello. Las oscuras pestañas revolotearon, mientras su dueño funciona a Jason con una chispa de energía nerviosa. 

El alfa vuelto a la vida lo miró con gravedad. Aun cuando las cicatrices fueron comunes entre ellos, había algunas que dejaron una marca más que física. Así que solo rozó la zona una vez más con toque ligero, sin esperar que el otro recargase su cabeza por un instante. Dick ronroneó, y luego volvió a mirarlo desde su lugar. Dejó que terminara de colocarse el casco y entonces se montó torpemente, esperando a que su compañero lo siguiera. Mientras encendía el motor, el más joven trató de reprimir las ganas de volver a abrazarlo. 

Este fue un viaje más corto con su nuevo departamento a unas cuantas calles del bar pero Dick no aflojó su agarre sobre Jason en ningún momento. Sujetarse a Jason fue una forma de relajarse, de convencerse a sí mismo y a su mente tonta de que estaba a salvo con el otro murciélago. También complació esa pequeña pero cruda necesidad de reclamarlo, como lo haría con cualquier otro miembro de su familia. Aunque nunca deseó continuar aspirando tan religiosamente el aroma de cachorro que Tim y Damian siempre tuvieron. Ocasionalmente ocurrió con Barbara, pero aún así, siempre fue algo pasajero. Rara vez, si su memoria no lo traicionaba nuevamente, hizo aquello con Bea. Y aun cuando no tardaron más que unos minutos, Richard se encontró con que esa necesidad solo creció y creció con cada pequeño segundo. 

De cualquier manera, hizo que Jason sintiera que habían pasado horas. Una vez, años atrás, esto habría sido una de sus fantasías húmedas más ardientes. Ahora, aunque se sintió bastante ansioso cuando los muslos firmes del mayor se rozaron contra la parte posterior de sus piernas, las ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera del otro lado del mundo fueron bastante grandes. Porque por supuesto, mareado como estaba, el antiguo Robin se aferró a él como a la vida y le permitió grabar en su memoria la sensación del cuerpo duro contra su espalda y su trasero. Jay se obligó a controlar su pulso, reacio a revelarle lo mucho que eso le afectó. 

Un alivio temporal lo bañó cuando detuvo el ronroneo del motor y milagrosamente no estaba duro. Los brazos de Richard seguían rodeando su abdomen, así que el hormigueo en su vientre no cesó; pero todavía fue un consuelo que el alfa más experimentado dejase de respirar en su nuca mientras su entrepierna presionaba contra sus nalgas. Fue malo para el corazón de Jason, con todo el contraste de temperaturas entre la lluvia que los había mojado, y el calor natural que alfas como ellos irradiaron. 

—Es aquí, Dickiebird — murmuró Jason, enderezándose para quitarse el casco. No recibe una respuesta, así que supuso que el otro se habría dormido. 

La repentina sensación de la nariz de Dick arrastrándose por su columna empapada, hizo que Jason arquease la espalda como si lo partiera un rayo, tan rápido que escuchó su cuello crujir. 

La risita torpe de Grayson lo tranquilizó un poco, a pesar de lo bochornoso que fue todo. 

—Lo siento JayJay - dijo con una vocecita tranquila. A regañadientes soltó al hombre joven, moviéndose lentamente. Se bajó de la motocicleta, y se sacó el casco, antes de mirar a su viejo sustituto — Es un buen lugar. 

El resoplido enfadado que tuvo como respuesta, obligó a Richard a mirar al alfa más joven. Desde pequeño, Jason fue el chico difícil. No porque fue un chico problemático. Simplemente, era difícil lidiar con las muchas barreras que puso contra los demás para dejarlos entrar. Pero ya desde ese entonces, fue posible imaginar al alfa en que se convertiría. Jay probablemente fue el tipo de compañero que todos querrían, solo que no lo sabían. De alguna manera, el que Dick se había guardado esa información para él fue egoísta, pero no le impidió a Jason encontrar a la gente correcta. 

O tal vez fue que las personas como él, las personas que eran todo corazón y que constantemente lo ponían al descubierto, se contraron entre ellas con más regularidad de lo que las personas dieron crédito. El héroe de Haven se mordió el labio inferior, mientras imaginó sin mucho esfuerzo a Roy con Jason. A pesar de que su corazón palpitó dolorosamente ante la perspectiva de Jason besando a otro alfa, había algo de alivio en la idea. Roy fue un hombre maravilloso. No en vano se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero también fue un nombre más en la lista de personas a las que no supo ayudar. Jason siempre encabezó esa lista. 

Como si lo hubiera invocado, Jason se inclinó un poco sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos con un destello de preocupación — ¿Sigues ahí? Por amor de Dios Grayson, no me hagas cargarte hasta la cama — dijo con ese acento suyo, mucho más marcado que el de Bruce y de Tim. 

La broma funcionó, dibujando una sonrisa fácil en el rostro del acróbata. Siguió al segundo protegido de Bruce, esta vez echándole los brazos sobre los hombros, para encaramarse sobre él. Aunque Dick era un adulto, su estilo de pelea siempre lo hizo más liviano en comparación al resto. Eso volvió sencillo para Jason el cargarlo, aun si lo ha tomado desprevenido. Y por segunda vez en la noche, se encontró más pegado a Dick de lo que fue conveniente para los dos. 

Por si fuera poco, Richard murmuró cerca de su oído en un tono que no debería ser legal — Jaybird… Qué galán. 

—Bajate, no estás tan borracho — lo regañó, diciéndose que no cargaría al jodido Dick Grayson hasta su departamento. 

El mayor graznó divertido, y lo abrazó con más fuerza, sacudiéndose un poco por el frío que comenzó a calar sus huesos — No puedo subir, grandote. Llevame al cielo, chico guapo. 

Y aun cuando fue una burla, Jason se cayó por un momento, creer que el afecto juguetón del alfa fue algo más. La tensión volvió a acumularse entre sus muslos, y le dio un gruñido de advertencia. Arrastró a Dick hasta las escaleras, donde tomó aire para subir. Con Dick a cuestas, y balanceando ambos cascos contra su pecho, lo que solo fueron un par de pisos mermó sus nervios. Pero estaba tan cerca de poder ser libre, que nuevamente, por una incontable vez en la noche, se obligó a calmarse. 

Una vez dentro, Jason golpeó las manos de Dick con una sonora bofetada, y este lo soltó, no sin quejarse dramáticamente por el hecho. El más joven sonrió de lado, y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho—Listo muñeca, ahora sé buena y vete a dar una ducha—fue la continuación que le dio a la broma del bastardo infeliz. El rostro del pajarito de Blüdhaven ardió nuevamente, logrando complacer al más joven. 

Para cuando se recompuso, Grayson se pasó las manos por el cuello, y luego las subió para peinar su cabello chorreante un poco—¿Puedo lavar mi ropa? No tengo una muda. 

Jason maldijo entre dientes, porque si Dick logró mantener la boca cerrada, sus ojos tal vez no habrían buscado el camino por el cuerpo bien formado de su predecesor. Pero lo hicieron, y entonces una pulsación familiar alertó al justiciero de la capucha — Metete a la ducha, yo la lavaré mientras te espero. 

Las cejas de Dick bailaron sugerentemente, y este fingió terriblemente que se cubría el pecho — ¿Vas a hacerme andar desnudo por tu casa? Eso es muy retorcido. 

Jason giró los ojos, aún si la idea no fue mala — Difícilmente lo notarías— exclamó antes de empujarlo camino a la ducha, a través del pasillo y pasando su cuarto. También luchó por evitar que el idiota borracho se desnudará antes de que entrara a la ducha. 

Cuando logró meter a Dick en el baño, y éste le arrojó sus pantalones por encima de la cortina, cayó en cuenta de que tenía al alfa que lo volvía loco desde su adolescencia completamente desnudo en el baño. Ahora que estaba bañándose, su aroma se elevaba por el cuarto de baño. Sin los bloqueadores de aroma, leer a Dick fue todavía más fácil. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para olfatear esa nota picante sobre su piel.

—¿Todo bien, Jaybird? —Preguntó Richard desde el otro lado del cuarto. 

Jason se dio cuenta de que debió haber estado en silencio durante un rato, y probablemente eso preocupó a su invitado improvisado. 

Dobló la ropa del mayor cuidadosamente, antes de meterla bajo su brazo y dejar una toalla limpia al alcance del otro — Mi cuarto está abierto. Toma algo de ropa allí cuando acabes, y avisame — le dijo antes de salir, e ir al pequeño cuarto de lavado que el departamento tenía incluido. 

Metió la ropa de Dick primero, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba para secarla. Cuando se dio un vistazo, se sintió tan mal como se vio. Su piel, naturalmente pálida como la de cualquiera nacido en Gotham, estaba sonrojada, especialmente sus mejillas y su cuello. La camiseta se había adherido a su piel, y pudo ver con claridad cada músculo tenso debajo. Aun cuando sabía que Dick no tenía una preferencia por los cuerpos suaves y tiernos necesariamente, se sintió mal. Estaba bastante lejos de lucir como uno de sus compañeros habituales. Y aunque eso no importó, porque nada ocurriría entre ellos jamás, su garganta se cerró suavemente. Apartó la mirada, no queriendo dejar que su mente se perdiese por el camino equivocado. 

Inició el ciclo de lavado, tratando de no pensar. Pero la sensación, tan terrible como familiar, lo había tomado desprevenido. Y como otras tantas veces fue inevitable pensar en Roy. Una respiración temblorosa se resbaló de sus labios, mientras pensaba en su antiguo amante. Tan distinto e imperfecto como podía ser un hombre, el arquero se le había metido hasta en los huesos, con su forma tan peculiar de amar. El pelirrojo fue una de las principales razones por las que solía hacerse un espacio entre sus noches de patrullaje. Lo que había comenzado como una broma inocente de su viejo amigo, se había vuelto una costumbre. Sonrió levemente, incluso a través del dolor, mientras escuchó en su cabeza la voz del otro alfa susurrándole lo perfecto y bueno que era. La burla cariñosa con que lo había ido preparando, 

Su ensimismamiento terminó cuando escuchó la voz de Dick avisando que había terminado, y escuchó sus pasos desnudos moviéndose a su habitación. Y entonces el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Se movió, gritando el nombre de Richard por lo alto, esperandolo. Pero cuando entró a su habitación su sangre se heló al contemplar la escena. Había sido cuidadoso. Jason siempre lo fue, a diferencia de Roy, que resultó divertido dejar esa clase cosas por allí sin preocuparse. Pero como Bruce lo interrumpió esa mañana, no tuvo más remedio que abandonar sus juguetes en su caja. No a simple vista, pero sí en su cómoda

La misma cómoda que Richard parecía haber abierto cuando entró. El alfa aún estaba borracho, podía olerlo, pero no era estúpido. Incluso el santurrón de Grayson tuvo que saber que eran esos. El aroma picante que había captado unos minutos atrás se intensificó, haciendo que Jason se tambaleara. El más viejo permaneció frente al cajón, de espaldas a Jason. 

El joven alfa sintió que sus mejillas ardieron cuando vio al antiguo Robin tomar uno de los vibradores de gran tamaño. No creyó poder soportar una broma de Dick, no sobre eso. Se aclaró la garganta, pero su voz salió con un tono grave de su boca — Esa no es la ropa, Richard. 

El héroe de Haven se dio la vuelta, mirando a Jason ligeramente sorprendido. Pasó su vista del hombre al juguete y de vuelta. Sin ser consciente, atrapó su labio inferior bajo su colmillo. La idea de Jason usando aquel juego de dilatadores fue demasiado atractiva, aún a pesar de la perspectiva de que se estuviese preparando para alguien más. 

Tarareó en respuesta, intentando disimular su gemido. Su mano se envolvió alrededor del juguete, como si estuviese comprobando su grosor — Te arruiné la noche, ¿eh? - preguntó sin una pizca de jugueteo, mientras deslizaba su pulgar por el alivio increíblemente realista del juguete. Algunas piezas comenzaron a encajar, aunque no alarmó a Dick. En cambio, con tranquilidad se caminó frente a Jason, quien lucía todavía mortificado — Esto… Es grande hasta para un omega — la observación fue eso. Una observación. 

Bajo el marco de la puerta, Jason no se perdió ni un segundo de la forma en que Dick, todavía desnudo, manipuló el objeto. Aún sin estar duro, su predecesor era grande. El rubor en su rostro permaneció, pero sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando recibió de lleno ese aroma picante y salado, enviando una pulsión poderosa a su entrepierna. Un calor abrasador e intoxicante inundó sus venas bajo la atenta mirada azulada — Puedo tomarlo todo. 

Que lo llevó a admitir tal cosa frente a Richard, estaba más allá de Hason. Pero la sonrisa que creció lenta y complacida en el rostro del alfa de Haven lo valió por completo — Que buen chico - ronroneó al más joven, permitiendo que su aroma se mezclara con el de Jason. 

Miró de nuevo al joven alfa, expectante. Porque estaba ebrio, pero fue muy consciente de que eso no detendría a Jason de ponerlo en su lugar si fuera necesario. Lo supo incluso antes de pedirle compañía esa noche. Porque Jason no le permitiría hacer nada potencialmente estupido. 

Cuando esté no lo echó y en su lugar se enganchó su respiración, la sonrisa del mayor había tomado un matiz oscuro — ¿Es lo suficientemente grande Jay? - preguntó, alcanzando la cintura del chico. No esperó una respuesta más allá del gemido audible y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado — Me ha estado volviendo loco toda la noche, tu aroma— dijo cariñosamente, mientras deslizaba sus dedos hacia abajo, delineando sus muslos con un roce tímido. Al menos en apariencia. 

El vigilante gruñó débilmente, sintiéndose de pronto ebrio. Sabía que no lo estaba, y que era su propio cuerpo lanzándolo a tomar lo que quería. Miró el juguete olvidado y se mordió el labio. El tamaño del dilatador no fue algo despreciable, pero en comparación al nudo de un alfa podía ser pequeño. El conocimiento de que Dick simplemente evitó mencionar la forma en que sus feromonas se arremolinaron por él, sin decir nada para no avergonzarlo hizo que se sintiera bien. El tono en que lo dijo logró hacerse pasar por deseo. 

Al menos en la mente ansiosa de Jason, sonó así. Necesitaba detenerlo. Porque lo que era que hicieran podía cagarse en su relación ya tensa con anterioridad. Y eso haría la próxima reunión de murciélagos muy tensa — Ve a dormir Dick— atrapó su muñeca, que estaba corriendo por su muslo interior. Ese roce logró ponerlo duro con una rapidez vergonzosa, y giró el rostro para tratar de no mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que se tornaron oscuros por la carga de feromonas en el aire. El gruñido que sacó del más viejo erizó su piel. 

Richard resopló, olfateando de lleno el ambiente que Jay produjo — No voy a obligarte a nada, Littlewing— le recordó, no sin trazar una larga caricia a través de su trasero— Toma una ducha, hace frío— sugirió, acercando su rostro al de Jason, y como éste no retrocedió, presionó un beso tierno en sus labios — Y entonces puedes decidir si quieres algo de verdad y no un juguete. 

Fue la oferta con la que Richard volvió a girarse para vestir una de las camisetas de Jason y unos pantalones de chándal que le quedarían grandes. Pero el mero hecho de que el viejo Robin vistiera con su aroma fue demasiado. Se arrastró a la ducha, aferrándose a esa ramita de olivo que el otro le tendió. 

Mientras se desvestía, la sensación fantasma de los dedos de Dick tocando sus músculos se hizo presente, llenando su polla con una rapidez vergonzosa. Entró a la ducha, y abrió la regadera. Lavó su cabello, y aprovechó la espuma para rodear su miembro con su mano. Cómo Dick había dicho, el juguete era pobre en comparación a algunos alfas. Y Grayson por supuesto formó parte de esos _algunos._ El viaje en motocicleta fue un indicio y Jason lo había visto desnudo en su habitación. Fácilmente compensó a cualquiera de sus juguetes. El pensamiento hizo que su pene se volviera todavía más duro en su mano dolorosamente. Peor aún, su entrada palpitaba interesada, Dick se ofreció como sustituto del juguete y su cuerpo de inmediato había estado de acuerdo, con su aroma real enroscándose alrededor del de Grayson. 

Se limpió a profundidad, deslizando el jabón y la esponja por su pecho, evitando sus pezones endurecidos deliberadamente. Fue entonces que pensó rápidamente, que fue el peor escenario posible. Aunque fuera bochornoso y humillante, Dick sabía solo una parte del problema. Porque si bien lo descubrió como un pervertido, no tenía idea de lo especial que sería siempre en su corazón. Y no tenía que enterarse, dijo una voz en su cabeza, sonando muy razonable. La misma que condujo sus dedos hacia su entrada fruncida y terriblemente caliente. Respiró con dificultad, y pegó su frente a la baldosa fría del baño. Con familiaridad empujó su dedo índice, venciendo la resistencia fácilmente. 

Podría volver esto cosa de una vez, algo que podría disfrutar y recordar en las noches siguientes en el lugar de seguir caminando de puntillas alrededor del pájaro azul. No se hará querer algo más, porque el sexo de rebote nunca funcionó así. Jason estaba siendo el rebote de Dick para Bea y Barbara. Dick de alguna forma fue una especie de bálsamo para Roy y Artemis. Si ambos estaban claros con eso, tal vez podrían sacar provecho de esa noche. El pensamiento que le dijo que eso era una mentira quedó sofocado por el resto de su ser. El plan no sonó tan mal mientras se masturbó bajo el chorro de agua caliente. 

Dejó de jugar con su cuerpo, y se aseó. Salió del baño completamente decidido, fue a su habitación para encontrar que Dick estaba en la sala, dándole nuevamente el espacio que necesitó, y entonces lo llamó sin titubear. Convencido, se dijo que haría esto, y abrió otro cajón, tomando el lubricante en una de sus manos. Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, porque jamás habría hecho eso para Dick en cualquier circunstancia, subió a su cama. Pegó su pecho al colchón y mantuvo arriba sus caderas, exponiendo su entrada de una forma descarada, pero práctica. Pudo escuchar los pasos lentos y torpes del otro alfa acercarse, y con cada uno de ellos su corazón volvía a saltar en su pecho. Junto con Richard viajó el aroma de su excitación creciendo debajo de sus pantalones. Exprimió una cantidad razonable, y esparció a consciencia, permitiéndose disfrutar de su propio toque. El crujir de la puerta emparejada anunció la llegada del alfa, y Jason decidió mirar solo de reojo. 

Dick estaba duro. Su respiración fue trabajosa incluso si solo había caminado con calma hasta la habitación — Maldición, Jay— gruñó arrastrando las letras de su nombre, la nota grave rasgando su garganta de una forma que provocó al menor a mover sus caderas — Mírate, Dios… 

La adoración en sus palabras quemó la cara de Jay con fuerza, así que volvió a girar su rostro para no ver la forma en que su sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa, se extendía centímetro a centímetro. Con una naturalidad sorprendente considerando que seguía un poco borracho, el mayor se colocó detrás del joven alfa, subiendo una de sus rodillas al colchón para estar más cerca. Frotó su entrada con las llemas de sus dedos, tentando a su pequeño agujero antes de tiempo por lo que el menor gruñó exasperado— ¿Vas a quedarte allí? Dijiste que podías ser mejor que el juguete

Dick, el idiota Grayson, se rió y aceptó la invitación, presionándose detrás de él. Las caderas de Jason se ondularon con el tacto de los dedos ágiles y callosos que separaron sus nalgas, estirando de paso su abertura. Retiró sus manos a regañadientes, permitiendo que el alfa de Haven reemplazase sus dedos, y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando el pulgar dibujó un par de círculos por la cara interna de su mejilla.

El mayor inclinó su cuerpo sobre el otro alfa, besando la parte de piel tierna que quedaba justo en la unión de la pierna y el muslo. Hizo un ruido gutural de aprobación cuando provocó que el hombre tendido frente a él separase sus piernas, meciendo el culo en el aire de una forma demasiado erótica. Aunque todo en Jason lo fue. Desde la hostilidad inofensiva que había quedado en él hasta ese lado tan territorial que tenía. Dick se preguntó si alguien notaría que solo estaba allí porque Jason se lo provecho y no por otra razón. Raspó sus labios contra el músculo macizo, subiendo por la hinchazón de su trasero hasta su aliento golpeó la zona húmeda cubierta por el lubricante — Voy a destrozarte, Jay… - mordió la piel, arrancando otro gemido de su sucesor, con calma y sin precipitarse . Deseó haber bebido menos, 

Antes de que el ocurrente chico debajo suyo respondiera, Dick lamió el rastro de lubricante, recogiendolo con su boca y lo empujó a consciencia dentro de Jason. Sostuvo los poderosos muslos, completamente consciente de que si quisiera, Jason podía patearlo por tocar tan atrevidamente zonas así de privadas. En su lugar obtuvo un “joder” que bien pudo ser un gemido, así como el aroma del alfa calentándose para él. 

Relamió sus labios, volviendo a probar el dulzor artificial del lubricante en su boca; pero mayormente el sabor de Jason bailó en su lengua. Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo, por el vientre plano del precioso arrendajo, y rozó la polla con los nudillos, comprobando la dureza que la poseyó. Vio el cuerpo inclinado debajo de él estremecerse, y otra vez rodó su lengua plana contra el borde hinchado — ¿Eso te gusta Jay? ¿Usar tu trasero para ordeñar el nudo de otro alfa es divertido? - dijo con un tono burlón, aunque la idea lo estremeció por completo. Sus cuerpos no estaban destinados a recibir, y eso fue lo que hizo tremendamente hermosa la facilidad con que Jason se abrió bajo su atención. Como si el chico, ese dulce muchacho lo había estado esperando a él. 

El más joven había ocultado su rostro entre sus brazos desde hacia un rato, principalmente para callar los ruidosos especialmente vergonzosos contra el colchón — Santo Dios, Grayson, tu charla sucia es terrible — se quejó tratando de sonar realmente molesto. Pero lo más que consiguió fue que su garganta sonase como si estaba rogando por algo. Ignoró la risa seca del mayor y empujó sus caderas, para volver a frotarse contra la mano de Dick. Sin embargo, este lo sujetó y le impidió moverse, mientras seguía presionando círculos devastadores contra su agujero — ¿En serio vas a anudarmmn ...? - preguntó luego de unos instantes, esforzándose por sonar relajado. Pero fue algo difícil, especialmente cuando Richard empujó el pulgar sin previo aviso y su entrada lo devoró sin problemas. El estiramiento fue bueno, ardió, a pesar de que había jugado consigo mismo momentos atrás, y un poco antes durante el día. Una cosa fue hacerlo él mismo, y otra muy diferente, dejar que alguien más lo atendiera. 

—Estás tan apretado — resopló Dick aunque vio como la entrada enrojecida revoloteaba alrededor de su dedo— Necesito soltarte un poco más para poder meterlo— dijo mientras movía tortuosamente el digito contra las paredes calientes del otro. Un gemido de protesta escapó de los labios carnosos de Jason, y el pajarito azul no pudo evitar reírse — ¿No te gusta la idea, cariño?

Poco a poco el tratamiento cariñoso de Dick comenzó a hacer lo suyo, transformando la ansiedad inicial en la confianza que Jason sabía que tenía. El mayor se mostró claramente interesado, actuando como si fuera natural lo que estaban a punto de hacer. —Puedo tomar lo que me des, cariño —respondió ligeramente mordaz, aún con la vergüenza corriendo por sus venas, pero con la seguridad de seguirle el juego — ¿Vas a follarme o solo lucirás bonito allá atrás, Dickiebird?

Los labios bronceados subieron a su espalda baja, besando la piel pálida y tallando con la lengua cada cicatriz que se encontró en el camino — ¿Crees que soy bonito? ¿Es tan alegre, que prácticamente no hubo diferencia entre él y un cachorrito. Estaba burlándose, por supuesto, pero todavía quiso escucharlo de la voz de su hermanito - Porque estoy a punto de meterte mi polla. Yo sería dulce con el tipo que va destrozar este culito. 

Jason quiso rodar los ojos, mucho más pendiente del estiramiento de su entrada que por acabar las payasadas de Dick. Pero sonrió de lado, y apretó su interior alrededor del extraño invasor — Te verías más lindo montándome como prometiste que lo harías— murmuró, estremeciéndose cuando sin avisar, el hombre reemplazó su pulgar con el índice junto a un dedo más, y sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse, comenzó a separar sus dedos con movimientos de tijera. El ardor seguía allí, y supo que en algún momento Richard había agregado más lubricante a su entrada porque resbaló por una parte de sus bolas — ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Escupió, a sabiendas de que había sido intencional. 

—¿Esto? - preguntó Richard al empujar las paredes del joven alfa, esparciendo de forma desordenada el lubricante. Luego, cambió a las tijeras anteriores —¿O esto? 

Jason saltó en su lugar, maldiciendo. Sus caderas persiguieron el movimiento, al mismo tiempo que la necesidad de alejarse se acumuló en su vientre — Imbécil, no… Solo métemela — demandó, babeando sobre su puño. El toqueteo burlón de Dick fue bastante increíble, aunque no tenía porqué dejárselo saber. 

Con el ego hinchado, el ave azul separó las mejillas del menor. Podía ver como el borde revoloteó ansioso, hambriento. Y ciertamente ya no tenía muchas ganas de esperar. Se aseguró de tomar un poco más del gel, y se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su erección — Que fact palabras, JayJay. 

Dick estaba más que listo. Jason pudo decirlo únicamente por su aroma, pero en ese estado todos sus sentidos se agudizaron. El esfuerzo en su respiración viajó por la habitación en forma de jadeos descuidados, y la energía ansiosa se podía sentir detrás de él. Él no estaba mejor. Su glande estaba dolorosamente hinchado, y sus testículos se apretaron de una manera en que no deberían hacerlo, dada su posición. Por encima de su hombro pudo observar a Dick. La vista le arrancó el aire de los pulmones, porque juraría que su erección era ridículamente monstruosa. Y aunque su mente, la parte lógica le dijo que era imposible, su cuerpo gritó otra cosa cuando la cabeza caliente se apoyó contra su tierno agujero — Espera Dick, es demasiado grueso— dijo tratando de incorporarse, queriendo cerciorarse. 

Pero la mano firme del pajarito lo empujó de vuelta al colchón, sujetándose firmemente de su cabello. Los ojos le picaron y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro. El puro gesto exprimió de su polla una mancha húmeda de líquido preseminal. Una mezcla de terror y calor corrió por las venas del segundo Robin, cuando la quemadura en su entrada aumentó y el lubricante facilitó que se abriera. 

Dick, un poco menos ebrio por el alcohol, y más por sus feromonas, empujó al resto de su miembro con una estocada firme, ignorando las quejas de Jason. Las paredes palpitaban a su alrededor con firmeza, como si no supieran cómo reaccionar. Pegó su pecho a la espalda fuerte y sudorosa del más joven, y besó su cuello en una silenciosa disculpa — ¿Crees que soy lindo ahora, Littlewing? - preguntó, mientras rodaba sus caderas más hacia adelante, impidiéndole que se alejara — ¿Soy bonito? —Se burló en voz baja, justo detrás del oído del pequeño arrendajo. 

Tarareó. Sus músculos palpitaron dolorosamente al inicio, sobre todo por el estiramiento brusco para el que fue preparado. El peso familiar de algo llenándolo hizo que el ardor se fue apagando, pero el calor que un falo real le contagió, fue algo único — Dick ... eres precioso— se sinceró jadeante, empujando sus caderas contra la pelvis dura y una nalgada saludó su pálida mejilla. Y otra carga de presemen resbaló lentamente por su miembro. 

La lengua húmeda de Dick recogió otra lágrima solitaria y besó su mejilla. La presión a su alrededor fue abrumadora, más con esas paredes que parecían succionarlo como el coño de un omega en calor. Al mismo tiempo, los músculos se contrarían contra él, rechazando su avance con una fuerza brutal. Acarició el trasero enrojecido donde había estrellado su palma, sonriendo cuando el instinto de Jay lo llevó a perseguir su erección. Retrocedió su pelvis, y se estrelló nuevamente contra el trasero del alfa someido, que abrió sus piernas para recibirlo — Dios santo, Jay… —abrió la boca, desesperado por aire, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez — Estabas hambriento, ¿no es así cielo? Este apretado agujero tuyo… - preguntó tirando del alfa, para erguirse y cambiar el ángulo de sus embestidas. 

Resultó que fue el punto correcto, pues un alarido respondió por Jason cuando su próstata fue golpeada con nueva fuerza. La mirada aguamarina persiguió al alfa con más experiencia, viendo como el instinto continuó apoderándose de él. Sus piernas fallaron, y si no era porque Dick lo estaba sosteniendo, tal vez se habría caído. El aliento bañado en cerveza golpeó su mejilla cada vez más cerca de sus labios. En algún punto, ambas bocas se encontraron. Fue una forma efectiva de ahogar sus gemidos. La mano que estaba sobre el brazo de Dick viajó a su vientre, y donde antes había sólo músculo firme, un bulto se movió al compás de las embestidas. 

Jason sollozó de gusto, sintiendo que se volvía a mojarse. Si fueron sus muslos o su polla, no lo supo. Pero comenzó a moverse desesperado y fascinado a partes iguales. Se preguntó si debería volver a cambiar sus juguetes de esa noche. Había ocurrido con Roy, cuando el alfa pelirrojo lo arruinó por completo e hizo imposible que Jason se sintiera feliz con nada menor que su verga. La risita trabajosa de Dick lo distrajo, y se dio cuenta que tal vez había balbuceado alguno de esos pensamientos. 

—Puedes tenerme cuando me necesites, Jay— gruñó, pellizcando uno de los pezones hinchados. Dejó que el menor se agitara ruidosamente, apretando alrededor del grueso eje que lo partía — Jamás podría olvidar este agujero tuyo… - admitió, retorciendo el botón oscuro de su pecho y tiró cruelmente de la carne — Si hubiera sabido que tenías un cuerpo tan necesitado ... 

—Más… - jadeó interrumpiéndolo mientras veía su miembro golpear furiosamente su vientre— Dick… Por favor. Necesito todo.

La súplica alimentó el ego de un alfa, invariablemente. Y Dick solo fue un hombre, tan débil como cualquier otro. Tener a Jason loco por ser follado fue un potente afrodisíaco, que lo ayudó a moverse con mayor brutalidad. El sonido de las nalgas bien formadas chocando con su vientre sirvió de fondo para el siguiente gemido de placer que Jason cantó cuando empujó la base cada vez más ancha en un orificio que ya estaba estirado a toda su capacidad — Tan hambriento, Jaybird… Sé bueno y cómelo todo— gruñó, forzando su nudo en el apretado pasaje. En algún punto, golpeó una parte sensible de las entrañas de Jason y éste rodó los ojos de placer. Sus paredes parecían confundidas, probablemente porque no solían ser sometidas a tanto. 

Jason arañó a la nada, con los ojos húmedos y la boca obscenamente abierta. Sentía que su cuerpo no resistiría, mientras intentaba hacer espacio al pesado miembro. El abultamiento en su vientre lo hizo temer, si entrada volvería a la normalidad después de eso. No era un omega y su cuerpo no estaba destinado a albergar tanto. Pero la preocupación fue cediendo, en favor de moverse para obtener más fricción contra su próstata hinchada y sensitiva. El nudo la estaba alcanzando y envió una serie sex deliciosos espasmos a su propia polla. 

Como si le adivinara el pensamiento, Dick tomó su cadera, y lo obligó a bajar hasta que el punto dulce quedó atrapado por el nudo invasor. Jason lloriqueo, y el alfa detrás suyo se movió, presionando una y otra vez ese nudo nervioso, enviando olas de placer al miembro chorreante del abusado chico. Un nudo menor se había formado en la base de Jason, sin nada apretando su polla para engañarle y hacer creer que había algo que preñar — No, Dick, por favor… para… - exclamó cuando el alfa siguió moliendo su nudo, ordeñando sus bolas con cada embestida. Su entrada destrozada abrazó al monstruo en su interior, ciñéndose viciosamente alrededor de Richard. 

Fue una invitación abierta, y el mayor, como si no existía ido suficientemente lejos, se hundió hasta la empuñadura mientras chorro tras chorro comenzó a pintar el interior de Jason. Lentamente fue llenando al otro alfa, con una carga pesada que continuó hinchando el vientre pálido, cubierto por algunas gotas de sudor y presemen mezclado. El semen del vigilante más joven había salido disparado directamente a su pecho, para vergüenza de este. Richard lo rodeó con sus brazos apenas notó que si no lo hacía, el alfa se derrumbaría de cara al desastre que había debajo. Trastabilló un segundo, mareado por su propio orgasmo y el alcohol mezclados — Te tengo, Jay— dijo sabiendo que el agitado pajarito no le respondía de inmediato. Quiso creer que ese fue su instinto alfa, procurando y protegiendo a su compañero. 

Por eso tomó el rostro del más joven cuidado, y respondió a su mirada lejana pero inquieta con otra broma, tratando nuevamente de traer esa expresión a su cara — Te dije que me pedirías que parara — susurró, besando su frente y riéndose cuando Jason rodó los ojos, con cansancio y una sonrisa satisfecha. 

El nudo los unió aún, por lo que no podrían separarse un rato. La consciencia, la voz razonable de Jason reiteró que era una mala idea, pero su cuerpo y especialmente sus caderas dejaron claro que no tenían otra opción. Podría fingir que se está quedando dormido, pero desechó la idea. Aunque su corazón continuó latiendo con poderosos golpes, poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco volvió a calmarse, coordinandose con el hombre a sus espaldas — ¿No puedes callarte ni un maldito segundo Dick? - dijo con tono quejumbroso, aunque pegó su cabeza al hombro del mayor en un gesto de paz. 

Sus piernas fallaron terriblemente, así que no intentó ni siquiera moverlas, no hasta que el alfa enchufado a su trasero lo sugiriera. Jason resopló ante la tierna sonrisa que le regaló, apartando la mirada por un instante para detener el calor que creció en su pecho. La mano del otro recorrió su vientre, un poco menos hinchado por el semen que comenzaba a filtrarse. Los dedos callosos estaban por subir, siguiendo la cicatriz de la autopsia que nunca abandonó su cuerpo. Aunque el morbo lo pinchó cuando era un juego, Jason atrapó la muñeca besada por el sol. 

—Eres tan huraño, incluso con esto — resopló Dick, aunque sus palabras estaban libres de acusación. No hubo molestia real, solo reemplazó el gesto con un roce cariñoso sobre el dorso de la mano del tirador. 

Jason alzó los hombros, restándole importancia y suspiró. Sus muslos estaban manchándose cada vez más, con el aroma del otro alfa devorando el suyo por completo —No me digas eso. No puedes cuando has estado haciendo pucheros toda la noche. 

El labio inferior de Dick se presionó contra el superior, dándole la razón. Pero el pajarito resopló, y probó a move — ¿Te duele? 

Hubo un tirón incómodo, y gimió un poco — No…

Por primera vez en la noche, el mayor rodó los ojos y maniobró con cuidado, para empujar el edredón sucio a un lado y tumbarse cuidadosamente sobre Jason — Podrías lastimarte un día de estos. Está bien, tardará un poco más en bajar.

Jason mordió su labio inferior. De alguna forma eso fue íntimo. Mucho más que él sexo. Fue uno de los momentos más incómodos. Porque su mente corrió a la velocidad de la luz, por todos los lugares a los que no quería ir. Permitió que Dick lo abrazase con más fuerza, para concentrarse en el delicioso dolor que se propagó por sus caderas y su espalda. 

El aliento cálido de Dick golpeó su hombro con una candencia perfecta, constante. Por eso, frunció el ceño cuando el mayor contuvo una respiración. 

-¿Arrendajo? - 

Jason cerró los ojos, rogando porque Dick se mantuviera callado, al menos por una vez en la noche. Aún así gruñó, alentándolo a continuar. 

Dick apoyó su cabeza en su brazo, mirándolo — Lo decía en serio. Sobre que puedes tenerme cuando quisieras. 

El calor volvió con fuerza a su cuerpo. Porque esa fue una mala idea. Una terrible. Y tanto su cuerpo como su corazón saltaron, haciéndolo encogerse sobre sí mismo. Dick podría matarlo un día de estos. 

Fue una idea terrible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo no ha sido beteado, así que todos los errores son míos y agradecería mucho sus observaciones. 
> 
> Si me he olvidado de agregar alguna etiqueta, no duden en avisarme.
> 
> De nuevo, estoy intentando responder los comentarios, así que son igual de bienvenidos que los Kudos.


End file.
